worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Warcraft: Orcs
Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (or Warcraft I) was the first game in the Warcraft series, it was released in 1994 quickly becoming a best seller and was one of the original Real Time Strategy games. It featured two races, the humans of the kingdom of Azeroth and the invading orcs of the Horde. The game is now out of print and the demo that was available on Blizzard Entertainment's [http://www.blizzard.com/war1/ Warcraft: Orcs & Humans homepage] was removed when the site was updated. There was a CD re-release, namely version 1.21 (CD version), that didn't have the word-from-the-user-manual copy protection of prior versions. Note: DOS BOX may be needed if you attempt to run the DOS based game. Overview Warcraft has not only became a classic, winning many awards, but set new standards for multiplayer games. Set in the mythic kingdom of Azeroth, players are given the task of maintaining a thriving economy while building a war machine with which to destroy the enemy. By playing either the Humans or the Orcs in this saga, two separate story lines evolve with 12 scenarios per side telling the tale of the battle for Azeroth. From swords to sorcery, all the elements of classic fantasy are here to explore: rich forests, dark dungeons and bubbling swamps await the stalwart troops amassed to fight for dominance. The player can command many unique armies and creatures including Knights, Archers, Clerics, Warlocks, Daemons, Elementals, and The Dead. The multiplayer aspects of the game bring Warcraft to a new level of excitement. A player can challenge another one on over 20 custom maps and determine who is the supreme warlord. Head to head play is supported over modem, serial link, and IPX networks, and works cross-platform with both the IBM-PC and Macintosh versions. History This title had great part of the history retconned with later games, for a list of changes see here. The orcs originated from the world of Draenor were corrupted by the Burning Legion to form the Horde. They slaughtered the other races of their planet, but still wanted wars. Their leader Gul'dan joined forces with the Last Guardian Medivh, corrupted by the demon lord Sargeras to open a portal to another world called Azeroth. After many battles and through attrition the Horde defeats the human kingdom of Azeroth, and later choose to pursue the survivors to the north. Requirements ;PC System Requirements *386/20 with 4MB RAM *MS-DOS 5.0 or Higher *VGA Video Card *Microsoft Compatible Mouse *CD-ROM Required for Movies ;Mac System Requirements *68030/68040 or PowerMac *8MB RAM *System 7.1 or Higher *256 Color 13" Video Display *2X CD-ROM Awards Warcraft: Orcs & Humans had the following awards: *1995 Premier finalist - Computer Gaming World *Editors' Choice Award - PC Gamer *Strategy Game of the Year runner-up - PC Gamer *Critics' Pick - Computer Life *1995 Best Strategy finalist - Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences *1995 Innovations Award - Consumer Electronics Show, Winter 1995 *Four out of five rating - Computer Gaming World *92-percent rating - PC Gamer *Four out of five rating - Computer Life Media Images ;Screenshots: Image:Warcraft orcs and humans1.jpg|Screenshot of an orc campaign in Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. Image:Warcraft orcs and humans3.jpg|Screenshot of a human campaign in Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. ;Compact disk design: Image:WC I CD.jpg Video ;Warcraft: Orcs & Humans intro References See also External links ;Story ;General ;Old de:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans es:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans it:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans pl:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ru:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Kategooria:Warcraft computer games Kategooria:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans